Popthatcorn14
About Popthatporn69 Popthatcorn14 is a lil bitch on Pouetpu-Games, and also the Administrator of some shitty hack that no one will play called SMF2F. His favorite TV Show consists of SpongeBob SquarePants, Pornhub and more pornhub and he has joined PG on April 20, 2012. lel How Popthatcorn14 Became Pussy Popthatcorn14 is well known for many things, like sucking brandans dick (oh wait he got none) but he is well known for a lot of pornos, mainly him fuckings guys in PG. In 2013, he has done the longest porn of PG, and it still holds record. He has also released 3 pornhub videos which are Super Pop dat pussy, SMF2: black Chocolate Edition, and Super Gy Flash which helped him get gay. He is also a little known for being a little bitch. Popthatcorn14 in 2012 His first registered account was named hotpocketyum307 on June 29th, 2012. 20 days later, his account got deleted and he had made a new account, which is present day, Popthatcorn14. In 2012, he has posted many levels, some include Mario's Quest, Mole Race, Mushroom Race, and many more. He first got on xat in July 2012, and was even at Markeyruiz97's old chat when it was first around. Popthatcorn14 in 2013 Popthatcorn14 had improved much on his furry porn makings during this year. He has even started his Jambi series, which later got cancelled, due to getting banned on Pouetpu-Games in April for fake rating. Popthatcorn14 had moved on to a new account called Police Pop where he had posted some levels there, but later got banned also for the double account glitch. Later in the year, he made a new account, called PTC14, and during this time, he got introduced to SMF Hacks. He first released Super Pop Flash, which was sometime in August-September. A month later, he released his 2nd hack, called SMF2: Chocolate Edition, a hack based on chocolate. The logo shows Tom the Fish from SpongeBob with a purple background. Later in late December, he had released Super Luigi Flash 2. Popthatcorn14 in 2014 Popthatcorn14 on xat then started to go to SMFP, where he was a Moderator there. He met a girl named MarioVSWario '''(later on, MiaSP), who was another Moderator there, and they xat married for Valentines Day. Later on, they decided to keep their status, and they became one of the known Xat Couples. Late February, Popthatcorn14 had found SMF2 Forums, by a link on '''Zeldamaster12's profile, so he went to it. He currently serves as an Administrator of the forum. Popthatcorn14 is still around, but you can always find him on xat. SMF2F On February 28th, 2014, Popthatcorn14 found SMF2 Forums by a link on Zeldamaster12's profile. A day after he joined, he became a Junior Member just for helping with the forum. He later applied for other staff ranks, and after a week, he later then became a Level Mover. Then another week came, where he became a Level Rater, and then a Global Moderator. Many months later, after the feud with Zeldamaster12 and JirachiP, he later became an Administrator from now until that time. Popthatcorn14 currently serves as an Administrator on SMF2F today with JirachiP. Fun Facts #Popthatcorn14 has the longest penis #The first account he made wasn't Popthatcorn14, it was actually hotpocketcum420 blaze it, but it was later deleted. #Popthatcorn14 always made levels in SMF1 in 2010, but they always ended up being deleted after he made them cus they were ass #Popthatcorn14 is only a teenager, he is -13 years old. #Popthatcorn14 formerly started 2 series, but the ideas for both of the names of the series were not given by him, cus he lieks to be a cunt #Popthatcorn14 was born in 2001 like a bitch Friends * Editor:_Teije(TCEM||) * Zeldamaster12 * Andrew14 * 09dhowell * Froggie :D * Markeyruiz97 * Mario Blight